How to lose a Criminal in 10 Days
by iDisco
Summary: Lizzington, Rated T; might change to M later, Romance/Humor ,AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is gonna be a new fic and is obviously AU.**

 **I don't own the Blacklist or the characters**

* * *

Elizabeth Scott is a 31 year old single woman who writes for a magazine in New York and while she's been paid well for the work she's doing, she is more than a little unhappy with her life. Her ex husband and her best friend haven't had better things in mind than to christen the house they just have bought at the time. She has lost her husband, her best friend, even her house and as if this isn't already enough, her boss, Harold Cooper, demands an article that includes the difficulties of a relationship.

Oh, the irony of that.

What is she about to write anyway? What brings difficulties into a relationship? Time management can be a problem, different likings, work, or friends. Is this really what people like to read about? Aren't there more important things happening in the world than a persons break-up? Women over 40 are reading her articles, grown up women and not teenagers. She doesn't know whether this should make her happy or really, really sad.

It is not the fact that she hasn't overcome the end of her marriage, because she has. Really! She actually wants to play the next man in her life as much as she has been played in the past. It is more that she is bored to write about the same topic over and over again. Her preferences lie elsewhere. She is more interested in economics or poverty but she is stuck.

How is she supposed to live a happy life when she can't write about the things she cares about?

She regularly visits a bar in Brooklyn with her colleague Aram who writes the column about politics and economics. He has become a good friend since her divorce and he joins her every thursday for a drink. He is not one of those guys who wants to bed every woman that crosses his path, he is the absolute opposite. Shy, sensitive, loyal, maybe even a tad nerdy.

Well, he is good looking, too but also too boring for her liking.

They stroll through New York's streets on a warm summer evening in June and even though her day has been horrible as always she enjoys the sunlight shining on her face. One positive thought a day keeps the shrink away or whatever. Maybe she needs to get laid to make her feel better. She hasn't found a fitting topic for her column, yet either.

Her eyes roam through the room after they entered the pub, searching for any familiar faces until she finds the one she was looking for. She doesn't know who he is but he is also there every thursday night. He must be around 20 years her senior, he's always wearing a three piece suit including a fedora, a classy man so to speak. One could say he escaped from the 40's.

"Liz?"

Aram stares questionably at her and the enigmatic man at the other table, sending her a knowing grin after he has made the wrong assumptions as to why she was staring. It has nothing to do with sexual attraction but more with general interest why he is there every week and sitting at the very same spot.

She could ask herself the same question though.

They sit down at the bar and order their drinks, a Martini for her and a beer for him. As always but something is off with Aram today. He's been quieter than usual.

"What's wrong with you today?", she asks and takes a few pretzels.

"Nothing... and everything."

"Work related? If so, then I can totally relate."

"It's my girlfr- my ex girlfriend. She dumped me for the beefcake from the gym.", he says, his voice slightly trembling.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"It's the third time that this happens to me so, no, I'm not okay! Every woman I date runs into the arms of a total jack ass and I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I'm polite, generous, they find me funny, my apartment is tidy..."

"Can I tell you something and you promise me not to break out in tears?", she asks, turning towards him and continues nibbling on her snack.

"Sure!"

"Aram, you're adorable and I really like you but you're ...boring, you know? You're not edgy enough, way too nice and forthcoming. Woman want a challenge, discover the person they're dating and you are like an open book. I'm sure you have organized your CD collection alphabetical, and your towels from the brightest color to the darkest."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing.", he scoffs.

"But it is true, isn't it?"

"Quite.", he admits and takes a sip from his beer "Really, if you ever have to write an article about how to scare away a woman within two weeks, take me as an example."

She hums in agreement and rethinks what he just has said. His idea doesn't sound stupid at all and she actually has to write an article about such a topic. Taking another pretzel, she figures out how to make it possible from a womans perspective.

"Aram, you're amazing!", she smiles brightly and clings her glass with his bottle.

"Wh- What, why?"

"How to lose a guy in 10 days!", she exclaims in a ecstatic tone and her eyes are full of excitement what he obviously doesn't understand given the confused expression on his face, so she explains further, "I date a random guy and try to drive him away with classical women mistakes. This is my column for the next edition of our magazine!", she looks expectantly to Aram and shrieks when a man tosses his beer over her legs.

She grabs a tissue to clean her pants a little and tells this guy that it would be okay. He definitely wears too much cologne.

"Wow, but that sounds ethical incorrect, don't you think?", he replies with a hint of reluctance.

"Love can be a bitch sometimes!", she shrugs and empties her martini. Surely it is not the smartest idea but what kind of guy really wants to date a totally insane woman? Moreover, it is finally not something that is absolutely boring and she is in control of the situation. This could make her current life a lot better.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on another table_

This whole meeting is absolutely ridiculous. He's been coming to this place for several weeks now with no final outcome, with no deal in the bag. The only thing that keeps him sane is the attractive brunette who is always seated at the bar with her friend. She's not married, so much he has figured out and she is looking for him when she's entering the bar.

He is here with two of his 'not yet' associates, hoping to invest in their company since they are in the possession of a gold mine. Unfortunately, they doesn't seem to be interested although he has millions on his bank account, or it is the fact that he is a Most Wanted fugitive.

A Most Wanted Criminal with millions on his bank account and who happened to have a short encounter with the wife of one of those gentlemen he is currently negotiating with. So it is probably about the wife.

"Ray, here's a deal. You told me that you could make every woman fall in love with you, right?"

He groans out in frustration. "Yes." He doesn't know in which context he has said it though.

"I talked to my brother and we would like to offer you a bet. We pick out a woman for you from this place and you have to make her fall in love with you within 10 days. You win, you're in!"

He breaks out into a fit of laughter and shakes his head in amusement, "Hazin, your cologne must have gone to your head! Do I look as if I have time for that?"

"If you really want to join us, you've to play by our rules. Simple as that."

He tilts his head and considers other possibilities. There are none and this deal is immensely important.

"Deal, but only if I can pick the woman!"

"Who do you pick?", he asks a little nervously but he watched this young woman so often that he must pick her.

He purses his lips and points to the bar. "The brunette at the bar. Watch and learn, Hazin!"

His eyes fall to her and a wide grin splays across his face. He palms his hat and walks over to the bar. This could be fun and even when she's maybe a bit young but that shouldn't be a problem for him. No women could resist his charm, yet, no matter how old or young she was. He orders a scotch and as soon as his order left his lips her head shoots in his direction, regarding him with suspicion.

That is a good sign.

He looks back at her and immediately notices the bluest eyes he has ever seen which are framed by long black eyelashes and he clears his throat and has to look away. She is a naturally beautiful and he already regrets a little that she is part of a bet.

He grasps his glass, and then more, or less accidentally trips over his own feet so that his scotch lands all over her.

"What the hell is wrong today?", she yells as he takes off his hat and puts on a pleading expression.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!", he says and hands her a handkerchief from his pocket. " I'm such a fool sometimes."

"You're the second one who did this today."

"Then the reason must be you!",he counters coyly and tilts his head to follow her movements.

"Apparently, yes!"

"I'd like to make it up to you though. I happen to have two tickets for the Knicks tomorrow. So when you're interested...", he bites lip and taps back and forth on his feet. She is silent for far too long for his liking.

"You're presumptuous, you know that, right?", she sighs and hands him his tissue.

"I know! Did it work?", he smirks.

"You had me at 'two tickets for the Knicks'" _, 'If only he knew...'_ she thought and regards him with a crooked smile.

"Splendid!", he says cheerfully. "Where are my manners... I'm Raymond."

"Liz.", she replies and shakes his outstretched hand.

She has 10 days to get rid of this guy! She is so looking forward to this!

 **Tbc... This came to my mind today and wouldn't let go so I wrote this really quick.**

 **I think the title says it all. I won't copy everything from the movie. Maybe just a few things but definitely not everything. Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Day 1

**Thank your for your reviews, favs and follows. Here's chapter 2. My other fic is currently on a little hiatus and I'm going to update this one more often. I hope you don't mind.**

 **Disclaimed as always**

* * *

She was pacing back and forth in her 3 room apartment, thinking of a way to weird him out. Truth to be told, he wasn't a guy she'd usually date, he seemed to be extremely self-composed, confident, a little scary and definitely presumptuous. She should have chosen another one to creep out but he was there in the right moment. Okay, it was rather the right moment for her than for him.

She poured herself a glass wine and slumped down on her couch. Which things would be a absolute no-go on the first date? Talking about your ex. Well, this was a no-go in general. Or eye contact with other men while he was talking to her? Damaging a mans ego sounded like a good start, particularly when your dates ego was as huge as his seemed to be.

She had another hour to dry her hair and get dressed. He'd suggested to pick her up at her place but she wouldn't tell a total stranger where she lived. He hadn't even told her his surname, yet. She finished her wine and went to her dresser, choosing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white blouse. She had asked Aram to borrow her one of his sweaters and baseball caps but he was still not supporting her idea. 'A friend in need is a friend indeed.' apparently didn't apply here.

After drying and doing her hair, she went off to meet Raymond who was waiting for her at the stadium. It was easier to find him in the crowd than she thought. Who on gods green earth went to a basketball match in a suit? She'd address this later. Walking up the stairs to the entrance, taking two steps all at once she put on a wide grin as he finally spotted her.

Before she could even had the chance to say something he pulled her into a gentle hug and kissed her on both cheeks. He certainly had manners and behaved like a gentleman.

"Good evening, Liz."

A spontaneous thought entered her mind as she pulled back and smiled.

"Hey Brad!"

"Raymond.", he clarified, furrowing his brows slightly confused.

"What?"

"It's Raymond, not Brad.", he repeated, tilting his head in doing so.

"Oh...Oh my god! Sorry I've mistaken you with..."

"It's okay. Let's forget about it!", he said, putting her off with a wave of his hand and walked inside with one hand on the small of her back. One could argue whether this was presumptuous or nice.

They made their way inside, stopping on their way to buy some fries and drinks before they walked to their seats.

"So, what do you do for a living, Liz?", he asked while balancing their food and drinks in one hand.

"I write for a magazine. What about you?"

"I'm ... an investor.", he said. "What do you write about?"

An investor. Well, that wasn't specific but it explained why he preferred those suits. They sat down with a perfect view at the court.

"Basically about relationship related stuff, how to make it work and so on and so forth."

"Interesting. Then we have nothing to worry about, right?"

Was he for real? She nodded and worried her bottom lip until he'd ask her what's wrong.

She didn't even have to wait a minute.

"Are you okay?", he asked, regarding her with a curious look.

"Yeah, well... It's just your suit!"

"What's wrong with it? I hope I didn't spill mayonnaise over my pants.", he says while searching for any stains.

"It's not really...appropriate for a sports game."

He let his head drop, warily looking down to his clothes and stuck out his lower lip. "This is what I wear. It would be worse to show up naked.", he shrugged and then did something she hadn't anticipated. He untied his tie, undid the buttons on his vest as well as the first four buttons on his dress shirt, taking the redundant attire off and rolling the sleeves of his white shirt up to his elbows. Without this snobby clothing he was actually quite handsome. He was handsome anyway but this suits him just as good.

Turning towards her he raised his eyebrows in expectation. "Better?"

"Ye- Yeah, much better. Thank you!", she replied, managing a smile but she was sure she failed.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can do?"

"I'm fine, thank you!"

Wow, he was really serene. What else could he do for her? She'd try to think about something.

The game was about to start and she was really excited. Basketball had been her favorite sports in school. While other girls would have taken dancing lessons, she had been at the gym and threw a few balls. She enjoyed herself but that wasn't her plan tonight, she wanted to drive him nuts but he was so calm and charming that she already ran out of ideas.

She couldn't start a scene because his eyes were fixed on the game all the time, she tried to annoy him with asking to buy her drinks although the quarter wasn't over and he did it without arguing. He was so polite, it wasn't even funny anymore and she had to pee. Jackpot, not! The only thing that seemed to have bothered him a little was when she called him 'Brad'.

They were into the fourth quarter when the guy next to her started talking to her. From the corner of her eye she saw Raymond watching her and the other man. He wasn't pleased. She would use his possessiveness to her advantage. That was, at least, normal human behavior but she wasn't someone he possessed.

"Am I doing anything wrong?", he said into her ear.

"No, why?"

"I don't know, you came here with me and yet you're talking to another man.", he replied sarcastically, tilting his head to one side.

"I was just talking to him. Relax!"

"I do everything you ask me to and you ignore me. It is rude!"

"You offered to buy me another drink, so don't make me feel bad about it!", she fired back.

"I took off my clothes for you, I went up there three times to satisfy your needs and I haven't got a 'Thank you' for that."

"I thanked you!", she snapped , crossing her arms defenselessly in front of her.

"No, you didn't. You ripped your decaffeinated, with stevia instead of sugar Coke out of my hand and turned away from me."

"You didn't listen then!"

"I -, I - Yeah, fine. I may have missed that. I'm sorry!", he said incredulously, closing his eyes and taking a calming breath.

That was fun. He was seriously annoyed now, his nostrils were flaring, his jaw clenching and unclenching while he tried to calm down. To be honest she found him sexier in this state than before. This probably revealed more about her than him. Whatever the reveal might have been.

Once the game was over they gathered their things and he put this ridiculous hat back onto his head. Honestly, he looked like a character from 'The Godfather'. They didn't talk much while they walked back to her car and she thought she already got what she wanted and she would never see him again. She threw her empty cup into the nearest trashcan and turned around when she reached her car. He ran one hand over the back of his neck and cleared his throat, his eyes intently laid on hers. "I was rude and unreasonable. I didn't want to upset you."

"I accept your apology!", she nodded to emphasize her words.

He chuckled and shook his head, clearly amused. "Good, because I'd like to invite you for dinner at my place tomorrow. I cook and we could get to know each other better."

With her mouth slightly ajar, she stared back at him and couldn't believe what he was saying there. She pursed her lips and considered for a moment to decline but there was something that she drew her to him. "Okay, but you've to answer me a question first."

"Go ahead!"

"Your name is Raymond...?", she asked with a waving movement of her hand, raising her eyebrows in expectation.

"You're divorced, aren't you?", he countered, burying his hands in his pockets. "Brad?"

What? He was slowly creeping her out. At least the name was wrong, otherwise she would run and never look back.

"Yes and no. His name is Tom.", she confessed and swallowed.

"How long are you divorced?"

"It's been six months now."

She's throwing him a forced grin and leaned against the car.

"Judging by your reaction he either left you or did something that made you leave him."

She took a deep breath, looking up to the sky and shrugged. "We had just bought a house and he cheated on me with my best friend. I walked in on them doing it on the kitchen counter."

"Are you over it?", he asked, chewing his cheek while taking two large steps over to her and coming to a stand next to her. "The reason I'm asking is because it would be meaningless to try this when you're not open for it."

"I'm trying to find that out."

"Well, and I act as your guinea pig?"

Yes, he did. Just not in the way he was thinking about.

"That's fitting.", she smiled.

"I'll give my best then.", he smiled back, "I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Okay."

He leaned down then, and kissed both her cheeks again. "Goodnight Lizzie!", he whispered before walking back to his car.

"It's Liz!", she yelled after him but received only a smirking glance over his shoulder in return.

She liked him more when he was annoyed. He wanted to get to know her better, she wanted him gone and... he still hadn't told her his surname. He distracted her by asking about her divorce. How much she hated him at the moment and herself for being so naive. She would properly pay him back for that tomorrow.

 **Tbc...Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Day 2

**A huge thank you for your reviews!**

 **Let me know what you think about this one. :)**

 **Disclaimed as always.**

* * *

He spent the morning at the outdoor market, purchasing different kinds of fruits and vegetables for their dinner that night. She wasn't the first woman he tried to woo but definitely the most difficult one to get on with. If it wasn't for the deal with Hazin, he might be gone already. She was disrespectful, ungrateful and touchy. He valued manners and treated everyone with a certain amount of respect. Liz, on the other hand, used him as a footboy.

He hasn't cooked for a woman in ages, let alone a three course menu and he was, admittedly, fairly excited even if the woman seemed to be picky. She was a challenge and special in her own crazy way. He prepared everything beforehand, chopping vegetables before putting them into separate bowls. Cooking was a welcoming distraction from his 'other life', the life Liz must not know about.

He decided on bruschetta with tomatoes for an appetizer, roasted chicken breast for the main course and summer fruits with biscuits and chocolate sauce for dessert. If there would be anything to criticize, it wasn't his fault. Last night wasn't his fault either.

After cleaning the kitchen he started to decorate the terrace in the backyard, neatly placing the white tablecloth on the desk before he laid the table and wondered whether candles were appropriate or too much. Critically observing the setting before him he decided that candles were necessary. Two red ones adorned the table and he was satisfied with what he created. They would also have a perfect view of the New York skyline from there.

With two hours left, he went through several magazines until he found the one that included her column. He wasn't fond of online blogs or the internet in general but what he was reading there was definitely worth it and yet he felt incredibly sorry for her. Even if she hadn't told him when her marriage broke off, he could pin point the moment just from reading her column. From what he saw, she must have been wholeheartedly in love with this Tom, she wanted three children, two dogs and a house with a white fence. _'The perfect suburban life'_ , he thought and scanned her most recent article which made him laugh although it was cynical and utterly pessimistic.

 _"Let's face it, sympathetic, honest, romantic, faithful and persistent men only exist in Nicholas Sparks' novels. After watching 'The Lucky One', I wondered for an hour what kind of guy would act like Logan Thilbaut? Men nowadays look for a quick fling, avoid responsibilities, always take the path of least resistance and are overall all lying and cheating bastards!...",_ he read the last part out loud and ran his hand over his forehead.

He had no chance to make her fall for him in her current situation and if he succeeded he would be one of those men she described. Surely, he couldn't care less but somehow he didn't want to hurt and damage her more than she already was. Sighting, he got up to get ready. He would wear his cream colored suit and not take off his tie or vest this time.

At least she arrived punctually. Opening the front door, he was greeted by Liz in a whiter summer dress and strappy sandals.

"Hello Mr Kershaw.", she read slowly from the door bell nameplate, taking of her sunglasses when she was done and stepped inside, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Good to see you, too!" ' _Raymond Kershaw! As if I'm not having enough aliases._ _'_

"Swanky place, Raymond."

"What did you expect? That I live in a rabbit hole with my 'inappropriate' suits?", he winked while leading her to the backyard.

"It was inappropriate for the match, not inappropriate in general and no, this is exactly what I expected."

He hold back her chair and uncorked the wine, filling each glass and handing her one.

" _Your_ dress is absolutely appropriate by the way."

"Thank you!", she replied slightly blushing, "You don't happen to have a white one, do you?", she smiled apologetically.

"Of course, I'll be right back.", he replied and made his way to the wine rack. Was she trying to drive him mad on purpose or was he overanalyzing things and she really just preferred white over red wine? Banishing the thought off his mind with a shake of his head, he strode back to his guest with a new bottle and the appetizer in hand.

"Your white wine and a little appetizer.", he said cheerfully and gave her another refill.

Nodding in thanks, she swirled the glass and smelled on the wine."I don't stomach red wine so well, I get heartburn and would end up useless on the floor.",

"Sounds unpleasant."

"I wish I could tell you that I was alone at home but the first time that I noticed had been at an official banquet and I was supposed to present a price to my boss.", she said while taking one of the canapes.

"What happened? Did you fall off the lectern?"

"I didn't make it to the lectern. I was busy vomiting into a vase."

"Well...", he said, picking up his glass and held it towards hers, "To the white wine!"

They clinked their glasses and she downed hers in one go before releasing a loud sigh. Staring at her wide eyed and quite surprised as well he took a small sip from his wine and watched how she gave herself a refill. "Sorry, I had a stressful day."

"Feel free to drink as much as you like but also try the bruschetta!"

"Don't worry, I'm starved.", she said and took a bite, her facial muscles relaxed as soon as the taste must have hit her taste buds and he his mouth watered at the sight before him. Liz, with her eyes closed, humming her appreciation was absolutely something to remember. If only she wouldn't be so weird sometimes.

"Excuse me for a moment. I'll just finish the main course really quick."

"Take your time.", she smiled and emptied her second glass in a row. Leaning back on her chair, she enjoyed the view of the city and eyed his back as he walked into the kitchen. She began to like those suits, especially when the view was so appealing. He must have put much thought into tonight. The setting was well thought through, the food had been delicious so far and he was his self-composed self. It was time to change that. By the time he came back and carried two plates in one hand, she had eaten up his bruschettas as well.

Straightening her back she peeked onto the plates and wrinkled her nose in disgust when she saw what he had cooked. "I'm not gonna eat this!", she declared and pointed to the plates.

"For some reason I'm not even surprised but I ask you anyway, what is wrong with it?"

"Raymond, this is chicken!", she said matter of factly.

"Roasted chicken breast to be precise."

Shuddering at his words, she feigned having to gag and shook her head once more. "I'm frutarian."

He lowered his head and put down the plates.

"Excuse me?", he asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm frutarian. I don't eat meat."

"Then you mean vegetarian."

"NO!", she sighted and rolled her eyes. "That's something else entirely."

"Okay then. What do you eat?"

"Fruits, nuts, seeds, blooms, pumpkin. Everything that mother nature gives us freely."

He huffed a laugh. "You've gotta be kidding!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?", she asked sternly and frowned.

He eyed her incredulously with his lips slightly parted and repeated absently, "Blooms and seeds?"

"YES, but definitely not C-H-I-C-K-E-N!"

"Liz! It's not that half of our worlds population are frutarian. You should have told me this and I would have made something that you can eat."

"You didn't ask."

He threw his head back and chuckled. What was wrong with this woman? "You're right! I should have asked 'Are you by any chance a frutarian?'."

"Don't make fun of it!"

"You are one bizarre human being.", he sighted.

"So you're telling me I'm bonkers?"

"No, I said you're bizarre, not bonkers.", he clarified and kneeled down before her. "Are there any other preferences I should know about?", he asked softly, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She shook her head and swallowed against the sudden dryness in her throat. "Very well then. I have some fruits with chocolate sauce left in the fridge, if you want."

"I'd rather take my leave.", she said and stood up quickly.

He nodded and pushed himself up with one hand on the wooden floor, following her to the door. What was he going to do with her? There was something about her that had him intrigued and he could see that this feeling wasn't onesided. He could read people and their expressions. The truth was hidden in their eyes and the glint in hers revealed that she wasn't uninterested either.

"I guess we won't see each other again?", she asked.

"Why not?"

"We didn't have the best start."

He smiled gently. "It is just the beginning. I suggest we do something you want, tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Great.", she replied hesitantly, forcing herself to smile. "How about a movie? 8.p.m at my place?"

"I can't wait!"

"See you tomorrow then."

She put her hands on his shoulder and pressed her lips to his cheek, breathing him in in doing so. "Goodnight.", she whispered against his cheek.

Once she was out of his house he slouched his shoulders and breathed out. He needed an acupuncture treatment before he would go to her place. God knows what awaited him there.

 **Tbc...I promise there will be lots of Fluff in the next chapter. If you've any movie suggestions, feel free to tell me those. :)**

 **AN: I didn't mean to offend or attack any frutarians or vegetarians with the content of this chapter!**


	4. Day 3

**Sorry for the delay but I made this one "a little longer" and I hope I do your expectations justice.**  
 **Thank you for your reviews and that you stick with the story! :)**  
 **Let me know what you think**

 **Disclaimed as always**

* * *

The next day she was stuck in a meeting with her bosses and coworkers but instead of paying attention to what was said she thought about the movie she would choose for the night. She also had to get rid of all the meat in her fridge in case he would take a look and knowing him he probably would. Her article was due in two weeks, she had six days left and no positive results so far. Scrawling movie titles on a sticky note, she didn't noticed that her boss was calling out for her several times.

"SCOTT!"

Her head shot up in alarm and she found her colleagues looking at her in half amusement and confusion. "Yes?"

"The topic of your next article?"

"How to lose a guy in 10 days, Sir."

"Provocative, but refreshing.", he murmured, nodding. "Your topic is based on what exactly?"

She cleared her throat, her eyes wandering from the stare of her boss to a pop art portrait that, against any expectation, didn't ease her mind.

"My personal experience.", she replied in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

"You lost a guy within 10 days?", he asked, wrinkling his brows in bewilderment.

"No, but I'm working on it."

"As sad as it is that you obviously don't get your life back together I must say I love the theme. You get two special pages in our next edition!"

"Thank you!", she said, sinking down her chair in unease. It sounded actually more absurd and immature when someone else phrased it. Her notes weren't helping her either. As odd as Raymond was he would most likely enjoy a good 'chick flick'. She didn't catch enough sleep last night. Somehow the thought of Raymond lingered on her mind and she couldn't let go of it. He was slowly driving her insane.

While walking to her office Samar, who was another good friend of hers, joined her and didn't even try to hide the bug-eyed expression. No one except Aram knew about the subject until now, and to her dismay Cooper liked it.

 _"Provocative, but refreshing. Two special pages in our next edition."_

Fantastic!

Well aware that Samar wouldn't go away until she got answers she threw her a pointed look while pushing open the door.

"Who is this guy? How long are you doing this already? How does it go? Is he good looking? What have you done so far?", she asked, the questions erupting from her lips like lava coming out of a vulcano.

"Raymond, 4 days, crappy, yes, don't ask."

"Raymond? How old is he?"

She shrugged, "Don't know. Around 50 or so."

"Wow wow wow, you're dating a middle aged man and want to push him away on purpose? Honestly Liz, he could get a heart attack and die!"

"I can assure you he is resistant.", she said candidly, sitting down on her office chair and pulled open a mini fridge. "Also he's in his 50's and not 80."

"Resistant?", she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not bedding him and I don't plan to do that."

"So he's attractive but not that attractive?"

"He is attractive but get him to bed wouldn't help me here.", she said, grabbing a beef sandwich and unwrapping the tinfoil. "I tried everything to creep him out. Last night I told him I wont't eat his meal because I'm frutarian.", she added while taking a bite.

"You? A frutarian?", she giggled. "What else did you do?"

"I annoyed him at a basketball game with buying me drinks all the time, I criticized his clothing, I talked to other men while he was there and I manipulated his dinner."

"And he's still around?"

"Yes, we're gonna watch a movie tonight. Any suggestions?"

"What a man!", she whispered to herself but loud enough for her to hear.

Ignoring her reply she nibbled pensively on her upper lip. "Titanic, The Vow, P.S I love you, Dirty Dancing, Pretty Woman, The Notebook, Love Actually..."

"What about one of those indian love stories?"

She flipped her the bird, snorting. "Forget it! I plan to torture him and not myself."

"P.S I love you."

"My choice as well.", she said, finishing her sandwich and watching Samars expression change from neutral to scrutinized. "What?"

"Is your Raymond perhaps a well dressed man with a fedora?"

Turning around in shock she stared wide eyed how he easily strolled down the aisle to her office, carrying two tupperware containers in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. Was he going to bring her lunch? Did he buy her flowers? Her heart hammered violently in her chest as he leaned against the door with his upper arm and entered the room.

"Hello ladies, I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No! No, you're not.", she said quickly, looking over to Samar who eyed him with a appreciative gaze. "Raymond, this is my co worker Samar, Samar this is Raymond."

"Nice to meet you. Liz talks about you all the time."

 _'Shut up!'_

"Really? I hope it were only good things.", he winked, putting down the containers before turning towards her. "I thought I bring you some lunch. Yesterday was a complete flop and I wanted to make it up with pumpkin soup and a fruit salad."

"Oh, that's nice but you don't have to do this."

"But I want to and these are for you too.", he smiled softly and handed her a bouquet of lavender colored roses.

"They are beautiful, thank you!"

She closed her eyes and breathed in. They smelled of musk and hints of blue - and blackberry. He was really cute and thoughtful and chivalrous and handsome, and - No! He was _just_ her 'lab rat', nothing more.

"Just as you are, Lizzie."

"Are you just here to throw compliments into my face or is there another reason?", she asked, turning away to get a vase and releasing a shuddering breath. Samar tried to appear busy by checking her phone but she knew her ears were on high alert.

"I'll need your address or should I pick you up from here?"

"No, we meet at my place.", she answered, putting the flowers into a vase and wrote him the information on a another post it note.

"Thanks, I see you then.", he tipped his hat to Samar, letting his eyes drop down her body for a brief moment. "It was nice to meet you, Samar."

"Likewise.", she responded, waiting until he was out and giving her a meaningful glare. "Screw your article and pick him!"

"Don't you have anything to do except hanging out in my office?"

"Nope!"

"But I have to work.", she said openly annoyed, pointing to her notebook.

"Okay, but I want a full briefing tomorrow, _Lizzie."_ , she grinned while walking out.

* * *

She lifted the cover and sniffed at the soup before closing it again and shoving away the container. At least the fruit salad looked mouth watering. He had really thought of everything, it contained pears, pineapples, apples, oranges and honeydew. She found herself smiling at the thought of him preparing the dish and frowned as she noticed that she was indeed happy while thinking of Raymond. Damn!

There hasn't been another man since Tom and she forgot how it felt when someone cared about her. There was so much distrust and uncertainty within her that there wasn't enough space for someone new. For gods sake she couldn't even look or place something onto that darn kitchen counter. She didn't know what she tried to achieve with this 'thing' that was currently swallowing her whole but it distracted her from the brutal reality.

Trying to stitch a broken heart back together took its time.

She was finally in control, able to control this strange relationship between them. It just lacked in control of her own mind. What the future would bring she didn't know, yet but she was sure that Raymond wouldn't be a part of it, specifically not when he found out what she was doing all the time. She knew that she was playing an unfair game but what is fair in life anyway?

Accepting that it was useless to spend more time at work she went home to do some house cleaning and replaced the contents in her fridge with fruits and vegetables. Then she changed into a pair of comfortable leggins and a simple white tank top and lit a few aromatic candles on her coffee table, leaving the room in a soft orange glow along with a heavy fragrance of vanilla. All in all it was horrifically cheesy and the scent disturbed her even now. By the time her doorbell rang she quickly plumped the cushions on her couch up and hurried to the door. "You're late!", she exclaimed, ushering him in.

"It's 8.01!"

"Today it's just a minute and tomorrow you won't show up at all."

He followed her and palmed off his hat. "That's true but only because I have a meeting tomorrow that cannot be postponed."

"With another woman?"

"No with 4 other men, scotch and a cigar in my backyard.", he explained as calmly and slowly as possible.

"Yeah and then you chit-chat about your last visit at a strip club or whatever."

"Have I ever left the impression that I am interested in someone else?"

"You've been checking out Samar."

He set his jaw as he placed his hat on the couch. Only an hour before he had 15 needles stuck into his skull and he was as relaxed as one can be.

"Speechless, huh?"

"It is natural to look at someone from the opposite sex and if I had the intention to meet another woman, I wouldn't invest so much time in you!"

"Until you meet a person who is more special than me."

"Oh, I think you're very special."

"Really?", she asked in a small voice, pouting.

"Really.", he reassured while wrapping an arm around her and dropping a kiss on her hair. "Let's not waste our time. I think you said something about a movie."

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I get the wine?" She patted him on the shoulder and went to the kitchen while rolling her eyes as soon as he was out of sight. So she was not only special but _very special_. He was either as nuts as she pretended to be or sarcastic. It didn't sound sarcastic though.

"What are we gonna watch?"

"DVD is on the table.", she yelled from the kitchen.

He picked up the case and read the title. _'PS I love you'_. He had never heard of it before but the title said it all, a tearjerker but it was his own fault. They would do something she wanted. Moreover, the smell of vanilla was penetrating too.

She returned with two glasses and smiled at the image before her, he was sitting on the edge of a rather large sofa, wearing his three piece suit. He appeared completely out of place. He stared back at her, unblinking but obviously muddled. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of my definition for the word 'comfortable' and mine doesn't include shoes and a suit."

"My Lizzie, do you want to get me naked?"

"You couldn't handle me.", she said in a challenging voice, placing the glasses on a coaster and sitting back on the couch. "But do as you wish."

He was already toeing off his shoes and unfastening his tie. It was too warm for so many clothes anyway. "I do as you wish. Always!", he said while scooting back. "And if your former comment was an allusion to my age, you'd be surprised what I'm capable of."

"How old are you anyway?"

"What do you guess?"

"That's a dangerous game.", she countered, bending her legs to the side and regarding him curiously.

"I like danger."

She supported her head on her arm and eyed him intensely what made him not a single bit uncomfortable. He had some odd mannerisms though, his ongoing head tilting with this self satisfied smile was the most annoying and cutest of them all, on the other hand he should better stop chewing on his cheek. That can't be good for his teeth and mucosae.

"Are you counting my wrinkles? I'm not a tree, you know?", he said with an appealing smile while grazing her forearm with the back of his finger.

"I'd say fifty."

"That's flattering."

Her eyes followed his hand which left a chilly sensation on not only her arm but also down her spine. If he wanted to play she wouldn't stop him. Leaning in and slightly tilting her head she whispered against his lips, "Spill."

Their lips touched for not even a whole second as she spoke but it was nearly enough to drive him mad. Despite the tension between them or rather what was left of space between them they were both breathing calmly. Her Blue eyes were staring into his green ones, neither of them willing to look away and lose whatever game they were currently playing.

"What's the reward?"

"Answer and you'll find out!", she whispered, licking her lips and watched how his pupils dilated.

"I'm fifty five.", he breathed and closed his eyes as she crawled closer to him, her hand slowly sliding down his torso to his chest. The warmth of her palm spread directly through his shirt, making his heart beat faster in anticipation. He waited for what felt like minutes until she moved past him and pressed her cheek against his. "You can't always get what you want.", she breathed into his ear, started the movie and sat back against the cushion, smiling victoriously.

"Words can't express how much I hate you right now.", he groaned, throwing his head back, fully expecting he would land on the pillow but instead he banged his head on the wall. "OUCH!", he cried out, running his hand over the spot on the back of his head.

"Karma!", she sang-song. Taking pity on him she observed the back of his head and scratched along the reddened spot with her fingernails. "If I were a nice person I'd offer you a head massage with your head in my lap."

"Do you?"

"NO!", she replied, laughing and pointed to the screen. "Now shut up or you'll miss what the whole story is about."

He was still groaning and rubbing his head which drove her insane. This wasn't how she planned this to happen. She continued to run her hand over his head and the growling sounds he was making left her almost breathless. How could she have missed how deep the timbre of his voice was all the time? It had to stop.

"Shhh!"

"I'm breathing.", he said, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"You are growling!"

"Shhh, Holly just got a message from Gerry!", he cut her off.

She gawked at him slack-jawed while he seemed to enjoy the movie enormously. He sat with his hands clasped together in his lap and looked absolutely adorable She took the initiative and rested her head on his shoulder while wrapping an arm around him. It shouldn't feel so good to be close to him and she shouldn't feel so comfortable around him.

He peered at her when he heard her sob and his smile was barely visible but clearly there. Another movie would have been better since this one made her cry like a baby every time she saw it. She expected that he would make fun of her like Tom used to do but he unclasped his hands, pulling her closer against him and nuzzled her head with the tip of his nose.

"Tissue?", he asked and handing her one.

After wiping away the tears and blowing her nose she braced herself for her last attack today. If she was already crying, she could take advantage of it. "It is just... these letters...", she cried.

"Yes?"

"Would you write me letters before you die?", she asked, looking up to him.

"I - um ... well"

"Of course you wouldn't!"

He had her still in his arms but she caught him a little off guard. With his mouth parted he thought of a clever reply that would satisfy her but he wasn't over the fact that she asked him this. It was so absolutely surreal. He cocked his head to the side, brushing away a tear with his thumb. "You let me finish what I'm going to say. Clear?" He waited for a moment and when she nodded he continued. "We know each other for 3 days and I'm not making promises I can't keep but I will promise to leave you a handwritten note every day from now on, okay?"

"Wow, are you serious?", came her reply but it was barely a whisper.

"I promised and I'm a man of my word."

His other hand cupped her still moist cheek as he lowered his head and put his lips onto hers. He didn't know what has gotten into him or more precisely how she had gotten into him with her shenanigans but his heart made a flip whenever he was with her. She was utterly over the top, even insane sometimes but the world they were living in wasn't normal either.

They stayed like that for mere seconds until she started to move her lips against his. It was so soft and characterized by mutual want between them, and it was probably the first moment they had mutual interests. His tongue ran ever so gently over her bottom lip, coaxing her to invite him in. Their tongues tenderly caressed each other, eliciting a moan from her while her hand on his neck tugged him even closer. He couldn't stop himself from exploring her mouth. She tasted of wine, mint and something that could only be described as Lizzie.

His hand was tangled in hair while the other wandered down to the hem of her tank. Hers caught around his wrist and they parted with a smack. He had expected this but he was by far not disappointed since he'd fall asleep with her taste on his swollen and still tingling lips.

"Sorry but I can't. I - ", she began quietly with a downcast look.

"I understand. Do you want me to leave?"

"No. Can we just lie down and sleep ... on the couch I mean?"

"Sure.", he said, buttoning down his dress shirt in the process. "But you do have a bed, don't you?"

"I have but I sleep rather here until I buy a new one." She blew out the candles and turned off the TV. "It's just, I don't sleep pretty good in there since Tom."

"You don't have to explain yourself. The sofa is fine.", he replied, unbuckling his belt and shoved down his pants.

He lied down and held up the blanket so that she could cuddle up with him. He tried to think of a time when he just slept next to a woman instead of with one. The ashamed answer was that he had no idea. She huddled up against him with her back pressed against his chest. His arm slipped around her middle and he let out a content sigh. "I don't know if spooning is the best idea in my position."

"Didn't you tell me you like danger?"

"Not that kind of danger.", he replied, pressing a kiss onto the side of her neck. "Sweet dreams, Lizzie."

"You too, Ray."

* * *

It had been the first time in months that she had a rather peaceful nights without interruptions and a part of her knew that it was Rays presence that made it possible. When she awoke the next day he was already gone as well as the wine glasses from last night. She checked the time on her cell and felt happy that she had woken up before her alarm would go off.

She stretched out on the couch with a satisfied sigh and went to the kitchen to prepare her morning coffee. What she found there made her smile brightly. There was a filled coffeepot on the counter with a note attached to it.

 _"Drink me! P.S Thank you for a wonderful night._ _Ray"  
_

 **Tbc...**

 **The quote "You can't always get what you want" is borrowed from the Rolling Stones Song as well as from the TV show House. Shame on me. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm deeply sorry for the delay but RL had me busy this week.**  
 **Thank you for your reviews and words of encouragement. :)**

 **As always I don't own the characters or the show.**

* * *

She replayed the past night over and over again. What had she done? He kissed her and she let it happen without even trying to protest. It felt undeniably good to touch him and to be touched by him, to kiss him, to feel him and to feel something in return. It is scientifically almost impossible not to develop feelings when you're dating a man. Vivian Ward didn't want to kiss Edward Lewis in Pretty Woman for a reason and she finally understood why.

It was time to make a decision; she could either not write the article, risk her career and tell him everything what would make him probably leave her or stick with her story and try not to get attached to him. She'd always been more focused on her career anyway and this was a chance she wouldn't get again soon. Then again, there was no guarantee that Ray would stay.

She showed up at work in time and did some research on 'weird date ideas'; visiting the cemetery by night and spending a night at a haunted house was one of the creepy ones, paintball and the bug zoo would have been too much fun, but a massage caught her attention. Honest as he was he told her where he'd spent the afternoon and this was an opportunity she would use to her advantage.

On her way to his house she stopped at her apartment to pack a few toiletries and clothes into her overnight bag. If there was one thing every man disliked it would have been to constrict his freedom, and she was basically about to move in. She parked her car in front of his garage and checked her make-up in the rear view mirror before she walked through the fence gate.

He was sitting with his back to her, wearing a navy blue vest over his white dress shirt, and a drink and cigar in each hand. Even though there were three other men with him he was the one who shined out in the crowd with his calmness and charm.

It was time to embarrass him in front of his friends or whoever those people were.

"JELLYBABY, HERE YOU ARE!", she shrieked, fanning back and forth with her hand.

What was better start than a 'cute' pet name?

He wheeled around and blindly placed his scotch on the table. "Hello my dear!", he exclaimed in a voice full of surprise and yet his eyes were wide open as if in shock.

"I just wanted to bring over some clothes and tell you that I booked us a two day rasayana cure, beginning tomorrow.", she replied excitedly, bent down and smooched him.

"What is this cure good for?"

Ignoring the other guests, she nuzzled his nose with the top of hers and replied, "This is a rejuvenating cure and will also help to increase your libido."

"My li- libido...?", he repeated, releasing a sluggish laugh.

"Yes, a special treatment for you and Mr Booboo."

He worked his jaw and blinked at his associates who seemed dumbfounded except Hazin, Hazin was amused. "Why don't you go inside and I join you shortly?", he asked, nodding to the back entrance.

"Of course, jellybaby.", she answered, patting his cheek and headed inside. That worked out well for her, he was thoroughly annoyed if not angry. She went upstairs to his bedroom, the wooden floor yielded under the pressure of her bare feet as she sighted the oil portraits, which decorated the walls. He surely had a fancy taste when it came to paintings and noble furniture.

His bedroom was almost simple in contrast to the other rooms in his house, the king size bed was neatly made and a book laid on his bedside table. She wondered whether she should sneak a peek into his drawers or not but he was such an enigmatic figure that he left her no choice. The drawer in his nightstand revealed a pair of black reading glasses and several crossword puzzles, solved and unsolved ones. But what did she expect to find anyway? Filthy magazines definitely not but given his persona she'd bet he had hidden handcuffs somewhere in there. She went through the rest of his drawers but found nothing really interesting except satin boxer shorts.

Next on her list was his bathroom. His toiletries were neurotically organized on the marble counter; cologne, aftershave and shaving foam to the right of the sink, body wash and shampoo to the left. She remembered the crisp fragrance of the cologne he wore the day before. It had a woodsy and musky scent, mixed with a hint of black pepper and it left a sensual memory in her mind.

She collected all his products and set them in his toiletry bag, which she put into a corner of the room. Then she placed her lotions and make up on the counter and smiled self satisfied. Only his toothbrush was still in the original place. She'd bet his bedroom would look pretty in pink but she didn't have the time to buy pink plush carpets and to be honest she wasn't particularly fond of pink anyway.

His footsteps echoed in the hall as he ascended the stairs. It was either just a feeling or he really sounded mad; he muttered something under his breath she couldn't made out but he took two steps at once and the wood cracked louder as he went. She strolled back into the bedroom and met him on the other end of the room. His hand rested on the doorframe and his glare spoke volumes.

Good.

"Could you please explain why you talked about _my_ libido in front of my _'business partners',_ Elizabeth?, he asked, his eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Because you asked."

"Have you ever heard of privacy? My libido is none of anybodies business, it is actually not even _'your'_ business! You're great company when we're alone but your behavior in public is horrific. What you need is a lesson in resocialization instead of a rejuvenating cure.", he stated in a mocking tone, walking further into the room.

"When I am so _'horrific'_ I can leave at any time and never come back. All you have to do is say it."

"Do you want to get rid of me? From day one you try to upset me with your methods and I doubt that this is who you really are."

She crossed her arms and swallowed. "These aren't methods, this is who I am. I know that we sometimes have a few differences but I booked us those two days to overcome our issues."

"Unfortunately, insulting my manhood isn't a way to do so and to be frank with you I have other plans for the next two days." He inclined his head to get a better look into the bathroom, noticing the 'changes' she'd made with slightly parted lips and wide eyes.

"Uh, so you have other plans...", she challenged him, "Again!"

He paced past her and frantically searched for his toiletries. "I see you have made yourself at home but where are my things?"

"Care to tell me about your whereabouts?"

Avoiding her question he lifted the bag beside the toilet and narrowed his eyes in distaste. If she'd treated her ex husband the same way she was treating him he couldn't blame Tom for what he did. He shoved her products aside and placed his own back on the counter.

"Hello? Are you still there?", she asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"You want to know where I'm going? I have a business meeting in Santo Domingo and I originally wanted to ask you if you'd like to join me for two days." He still refused to look at her. "I have only one meeting. We could go sailing afterwards."

"Sailing? Really? You just told me how unbearable I am and now you want to take me sailing?"

He pursed his lips and nodded. "Exactly and if you insist on a massage I know someone with absolutely talented hands..."

"So, another woman -"

"Pietro!", he interrupted, turning his head in her direction. "I won't give up on us when you're willing to improve your manner a little, and with improving I mean telling me that you bring over your toiletries, not calling me 'jellybaby' in public and at last do never question my libido ever again!", he added.

"And what are you doing in return? I have to change everything and you nothing?"

"I make room for your clothes and other things."

"Fine, Raymond!", she agreed, emphasizing his given name. In fact, nothing was fine. She basically just moved in and she didn't feel as if she lost the fight although she did. It wasn't her intention to move in, she didn't want room for her clothes and even more so she didn't want to go Santo Domingo. And this was a terrible lie. Who wouldn't want to go to the Caribbean with a man like him? He smiled tenderly as he passed her to empty three drawers for her. It was a simple gesture but it filled her with a warmth she hadn't felt in months.

Still leaning against the bathroom door she wondered what a relationship with him would be like. He seemed to be one of those men who moved heaven and earth to make their partner happy, he was stubborn but willing to compromise if necessary and so full of confidence of himself that he appeared nearly arrogant. To some extent she had been drawn to more maturely men. They had both feed on the ground, were experienced and knew what was important in a partnership.

She was so lost in thought that she almost missed how he captured her in a tender embrace and planted a quick but soft kiss on her lips. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and buried her head under his chin. His masculine scent took her in and she released a soft sigh as she felt him pulling her closer. "Santo Domingo. Yes or no, Lizzie?", he asked, cradling her rosy cheeks in his palms. "There is a quiet bay not far from the harbor I'd like to show you. It's beautiful by night with a perfect view of the stars and the moon, no distractions from the city. It'll be just you and me.", he said in a sensual voice.

She felt a rush of heat creeping up to her cheeks but the tone in which he said those words sent chills down her back. His voice oozed desire, seduction and sex and she knew if she agreed to the trip he'd ruin her at some point with just this voice, so low, irresistible and enticing that it raised goosebumps along her neck. She squeezed his waist and smiled warmly. "Santo Domingo sounds good!"

Because maybe she wants to be ruined by him.

 **Tbc...Let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews and patience for my unregular updates.**  
 **Sorry for the cliffy in advance.**

 **Disclaimed as always**

* * *

Santo Domingo was beautiful and Raymond had been wonderful company. She hadn't expected anything else from him. His friend Dembe picked them up from his house earlier and drove to a private hangar where Ray's private jet was already waiting. She really needed to ask him what exactly he was doing for a living since her good friend 'google' couldn't find a person with his name and he seemed to have a bunch of money, and people with money can be normally found on the internet. He either valued his privacy more than anything else or earned his money with illegal activities.

He was too nice for a criminal.

His meeting lasted no longer than half an hour in which she wandered along the streets and bought a new pair of shoes. By the time she was back at the car, Raymond and Dembe were already waiting for her. He told her to be back in 30 minutes and this time she wasn't too late. He was early.

Dembe gave them a ride to the harbor. Looking through the window, she admired the city's architecture and its sights. Her work allowed her to travel but she had never been to the Caribbean before although she really wanted to go there for years.

Raymond reached for her, gently interlacing their hands, and smiled warmly. He wanted to go sailing and she was curious if he owned just a boat, as he said he did, or a yacht. Being a man of wealth and taste, she bet it was the latter one.

After his bodyguard ,or whoever he was, had dropped them off, Ray led her to his boat. She saw the sailing yacht already from a distance and assumed that this must have been his since it was the largest in the harbor. As it turned out, she was right.

He climbed aboard first and held out his hand for her to take. Her eyes fell to the name 'Deray' which was written in red ink on the side.

"That's surely a special name. Does it have a meaning?", she asked, taking his offered hand in hers.

"Of course, it means Dembe and Raymond. Our boat, our names so to speak. We thought it would be funny."

"It certainly is adorable though. You two must be close, right?"

Nodding, he took her bag and went behind her to the stern of the boat. "We're like brothers. He is all I have."

"What's with your family?"

He clenched his jaw while unlocking the small door which led to the living area. Avoiding her eyes, he shook his head and muttered a quiet "It's complicated." before he descended the wooden stairs. He could have thought of thousands of other things to talk about than his past.

"You can put your things in the main cabin or in one of the two others. Whichever you prefer.", he tried to distract her.

"Is it just me or are you trying to throw me out of your bedroom?", she chided, her hands encircling his waist from behind. With her cheek resting against his shoulder blade, she peeked around. The light shone through the two large acrylic windows, letting the room appear in a soft shade of gold. A levish settee added to the warm atmosphere and she immeadiately thought of several things they could do there. It was frightening that the idea of being intimate with him didn't scare but excited her.

"Lizzie?", he asked, his head turning to the side.

"Huh?"

"I said the beds in the back are larger than in the front but you'd risk hitting your head. It's up to you though." He squeezed her hand one last time and went to the closet in his bedroom.

"Yours will be fine."

She followed him and pulled out a knee length summerdress off her bag while he changed into khaki colored bermudas and a white polo shirt. He had muscular legs but after he dropped his pants for the first time, she vowed to catch a glimpse of his exceptionally admirable butt everytime he'd change his clothes. What she would do to give his tasty ass a playful slap. It was made for squeezing.

"Distracted?", he asked with a knowing smirk at her obvious discomfort. "No need to be embarrassed, you can look as much as you like but right now I have to finish a few preparations before we can head off."

How much he enjoyed having her caught off guard although it wasn't the first time. She was more at ease, acting normal instead of showing her usual cranky behavior around him and it relieved him, given the fact he was about to believe he had been nuts for having feelings for her.

His eyes widened as she unbuttoned her blouse and shimmied out of her pants, revealing a strapless black bikini underneath her layers in doing so. If he had wanted to, he could have touched her but all he could do instead was staring at her pale skin and admiring the fine curves of her waist. He longed for her touch, for her closeness. He not only wanted her. He needed her.

"Distracted? No need to be embarrassed, you can look as much as you like but I thought you've said you have to finish a few preperations before we can head off?", she re-qouted him in a playful voice, coupled with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh sweetheart. I was definitely distracted but I'm hardly embarrassed about it."

"You should."

"And why is that? If a ravishingly woman who also slept next to me for 2 nights discards her clothes, I would be a fool not to look at her.", he all but growled and took a step in her direction, pulling her close to him, their bodies connected from chest to hips. "Especially when this woman is as beautiful as you are my dear."

"How many women have heard this from you before?", she smirked and felt herself blushing at his words.

"I told the baker today that her apron matches her eyes, only to get a donut for free but besides that I'm as innocent as one can be."

She ran her palms down his spine to his butt and gave his cheeks a rougher squeeze, making him groan. " So you're an investor who owns a yacht, a private jet and yet you are too stingy to pay for a lousy donut?"

"Pithy.", he nodded, smiling. "Moreover, I enjoy making other people happy and this woman told her co-woker that her husband doesn't make her compliments anymore so I jumped right in. Women have to be adored, wives and partner in particular."

"Cheeky nontheless.", she sing-sang and caught his mouth in a smooth kiss, her hands still grasping at his buttocks, drawing him closer into her personal space. Tilting her head, she deepened the kiss and traced his lower lip sensually with the tip of her tongue, granting access into his warm mouth. She didn't know what had gotten into her but she felt an inner pull to throw herself at him. Their tongues carressed each other seductively slowly, emitting a low moan from him as she nibbled on his bottom lip.

"As much as your tantalizing assault delights me but I'm afraid we have to postpone...", he mumbled in between kissses. "I have a surprise for you and for that we need to leave immediately."

With the lightest of pressure of his hands on her upper arms, he put some distance between them. She felt as if her skin burned from his touch and she wanted more of him.

All of him.

"Only because you said 'surprise' and I am a naturally curious person."

"Splendid.", he said cheerfully, pecking her on the cheek and walked past her. Grabbing a wine bottle from the small counter, he headed outside and put it in the freezer under the table. So far he was more than satisfied with the days events but he was worried that he owed her an explanation about himself. He would surely lose her after he told her that he was a criminal who had been fraimed by a goverment organization, that his name was Reddington and not Kershaw and that he was constantly on the run.

Deciding that he would tell her the whole truth tomorrow and just hope for the best, he started the motor and unfastened the leashes. He wanted the night to be perfect and he knew that his surprise was most likely rude, especially when she'd find out the truth but the heart wants what the heart wants.

He skilfully maneuvered the boat out of the harbor, sailing off into the dusk. It was a quiet and peaceful evening, the wind breezing lightly around him. Lizzie joined him 20 minutes later, apparently freshly showered given her damp hair. His eyes switched from his watch to the, now starry, sky and then back to her. Gripping the wheel tighter, he focused back to the open sea before him. He was seldom nervous, specifically not with his former female companions but no one had been like her.

"I always wanted to sail but I never knew someone who could.", he heard her saying.

"Come here!"

He beckoned her over and could only made out her features due to the dim light coming from inside the cabin. They were almost there anyway and therefore it was nearly impossible for her to crush his boat against a cliff.

She took a hold on to the wheel while trailed his hands along her hip, his cheek almost pressed against hers. "It's like driving a car. Focus on the lighthouse and just keep the course. I'll be right back.", he whispers and squeezed her hips lightly.

"You leave? What if something happens?"

"I don't let you out of sight, I assure you. Just don't push any buttons! That's all I'm asking for."

"What are these buttons for anyway? I don't wanna activate the hot seat."

She heard him rummage through his cabin before he came back with a bag along with a cushion and a blanket which he laid across the bench. "Various things but no hot seat included. You can hoist the sails, open the garage and oh, my favorite one...", he said and pushed one button. The cockpit table before them lowered itself and the bench converted to a large sun lounge.

She smiled. "And here I thought you're a ludite."

"I definitely am but these functions are necessary when you're alone most of the time.", he shrugged,. "And we're there!", he exclaimed and powered off the motor before he released the anchor into the water.

"Okay, so what is this surprise you're so nervous about?", she asked, her eyes seeking out his but he was, again, looking up to the sky. Craning her neck, she watched the sky which was full of stars. Of course it wasn't the first time she had seen stars but they appeared brighter than usually. It was beautiful just as he told her. Just her and him with no other distractions. No sounds except the water splashing against his boat.

"Patience, Lizzie. I'll just have to rig this up and then I'll show you." He opened the zipper of the bag and pulled out a telescope, placing it in front of the lounge.

After he adjusted the lens, he shifted and patted the spot next to him. He didn't know the last time he'd had sweaty palms but when she sat down and looked at him with her bright blue eyes, he could have sworn he forgot how to breathe.

With his hands clasped together in his lap, he nodded to the telescope. He was a nervous wreck, behaving like a lovestruck teenager. He never wanted this to happen, not because he would sufffer but her. The very moment she find out the truth, he will be hurting her. This relationship was build up on a bet and lie. On the other hand, truth begins in lies.

What a lousy excuse this was.

"What exactly am I looking at?", she asked, peering through the ocular. "And please don't play Mr Obvious and say 'stars'."

"You...", he started in a hoarse voice but cleared his throat to get rid of the lump and continued. "You asked me once whether you're really special to me and I told you you are. You're locked in my heart and I thought of ways to prove that. I wanted to do something I've never done before, because I've never met someone like you before to be quite honest..." He moved uncomfortably in his spot and swallowed thickly when she turned towards him, her eyes sparkling in amusement to his apparent discomfort.

She hooked her arms around his elbow and cuddled into his side, her chin resting on his shoulder. "Just spit it out!", she said softly.

Turning his head, their eyes locked. "Have you seen the star which shone the brightest?"

"Yes."

"It's actually a binary star and there're numerous organizations where you can name stars so I named that one Ray and Lizzie. I want you to know that I take you with all your shenanigans and I want to stay with you but if it makes you uncomfortable, I can undo it and we don't have to talk about it."

He released a shaky breath, fisting his shorts roughly as he waited for her reaction. Maybe it was too much. Her irises wandered to the sky and back to him but her face didn't show whether she liked it or not.

She loosened her hold on him and he saw how she shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. Sometimes silence says more than words and this was one of those moments.

His heart scattered into a million pieces and he inwardly prepared himself to spend this night drunk, because he'd have never thought that her rejection would hurt him so much. He stood up when she closed her warm hand around his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"Raymond, please wait!", she choked out, a single tear sliding down her cheek, and he felt his lower lip tremble at the sight.

 **Tbc...Let me know how you find it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_First of all thank you for your reviews. I'm so happy you like this awkward AU!_**

 ** _Okay, here's the next one. Sorry it took me so long but I promise I will finish all of my stories. I can't tell you how long it will take me though._**

 ** _This is m-rated for smut. I hope you'll like it._**

* * *

It was one of those moments in which the world stops to rotate. She didn't look afraid though but she fought against the lump in her throat. He wanted to create something unique and unusual without making her uncomfortable. Maybe it was just the fact that he wasn't used to render her speechless. What he would give to hear anything from her, even it was one of her inappropiate comments.

She held his wrist firmly, her knuckels turning white but he was far more focused on her eyes which studied his worried features. He felt suddenly 10 years older and the weight he currently carried on his shoulders seemed to bum him out. This was the end, he was sure of that. No deal, no Lizzie. He failed in his attempt to sneak out, though, as she pulled on his arm.

"I said please wait.", she said with a half smile. "You can't just give me a star and walk away."

He slumped down and looked back at her expressionlessly. Tilting his head, he waited for her to elaborate, because he was, for once, a loss of words. He swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat as she brought her hands up to his face, palming his cheeks tenderly before she laid her lips upon his in a slow, sensual kiss.

He was trembling as her full lips made contact with his and he was afraid that he was going to ruin her for good, his shaking hands pulling her closer by her hips. It was not fathomable how this vital, beautiful woman could find him attractive.

She pulled back far too soon for his liking, looking at him with hooded eyes and a smile as bright as the starry sky above them.

Positioning herself between his parted legs, she unzipped her dress while her eyes intently gouged holes into his. "I know I've been a complicated person but I'll be honest with you. That's not who I am.", she said in a low tone and wriggled her hips seductively to shimmie off her clothing.

He wanted to assist her but she swatted his hands away with a half serious slap. His irises didn't stop from moving, trying to drink in as much of her smoth skin as humanly possible. "Lizzie, you don't have to remove your...", he said, his voice strained as the dress moved past her hips, revealing her red laced panties.

"You're right,", she started, ignoring his earlier statement while stepping out and tossing her gown aside with a graceful swipe of her foot. "I'm broken. I have serious trust issues and I haven't had more than one night stands since my marriage, because I'm afraid that every man who enters my life will eventually hurt me."

Her hand closed around one strap of her bra, pulling it down her arm before she went for the other side. He craned his neck, watching her with parted lips and an unsure expression on his face. He never knew what to expect from her. She amazed him every day anew and he loved this about her the most.

"And one day I went into a bar and saw you. You had me intrigued the second I laid my eyes on you but I'd have never expected you to come to me. You're a successful man, you're oozing sex appeal and power and I am just an ordinary journalist for a magazine." She unclasped her bra, letting it carelessly drop to the ground. The chilly night breeze made it harder to control her nervous shivering as she recognized his sympathetical gaze.

Ever being a gentleman be avoided looking at her body as if she was a simple object and sought out her eyes instead. She was beyond beautiful and perfect in every aspect, and if there was one person unworthy of her admiration it would have been him.

"But you treat and look at me as if I'm one of the greatest things that happened to you in a long time. No one has ever looked at me like you do and...", she stated flatly, the only thing betraying her nervousness were her quivering hands as she hooked her thumbs beneath the waistband of her panties. "I was afraid to let you in, because our lives are worlds apart. I don't own a huge house, I don't wear fancy clothes that probably cost more than my apartment per month, I don't have a wine cellar, I don't have the privilege to travel freely and I don't have a sailboat in the Caribbean."

She removed her last piece of clothing, letting her arms hang at her sides. "This is all I am and I don't understand why you'd be interested in me.", she shrugged, the smile on her lips long gone by now.

Not wasting a second longer ,in which her uncertainty could increase, he was by her side, his arms coming around her, pulling her naked form close to him. He peppered little kisses on her forehead over her flushed cheeks to the corner of her mouth. How could he not find her appealing would have been a more fitting question but he'd show her the depth of his feelings.

"You are perfect, Lizzie. So beautiful and worth to be adored. Believe me when I tell you that I'm gonna stay as long as you want me. Please, give me a chance. Give us a chance!", he pleaded, their foreheads pressed against each other.

This scene was so utterly unconventional and intimate. She revealed her deepest fears to him and while he was still fully clothed and composed. He took a blanket from the seat beside them and placed it around her body and rubbed up and down her upper arms.

"Why are you doing all this?", she whispered teary eyed.

He smiled gently and captured her lips in a loving kiss. "Because love knows no boundaries. We're all broken but that's how the light gets in."

"That was quite philosophical."

"And the truth."

She collected a fistful of his collar in her hands. Standing on her toes, she pressed her lips upon his, kissing him as if her life depended on it. She didn't give a damn about her job or this immature article. His touch was balm for her soul, he was healing her in a way she hadn't thought was possible.

Pushing him down by the shoulders, she quickly straddled his lap without breaking the kiss and ran the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip. He palmed her cheeks as her tongue made contact with his and felt a rush of blood going straight to his groin.

He wanted, no, he needed her or he'd go mad. He gripped her by the waist, flipping her over so that she was lying on her back. Nudging her smoth legs apart with his hands, he settled between them, holding himself up on his forearms as he scattered open mouth kisses and bites on her neck. She grasped at him as if he was her life boat, her lithe body arching, demanding more contact and god, her prestine breasts tightly pressed against his chest left him next to breathless.

"Get this clothes off!", came her reply as he pinned her wrists above her head. As alluring as his assault was, she'd had enough of foreplay. Unfortunately though, he was far from done with her just yet. He smiled mischievously, continuing his journey south.

Even if he wanted to stop in order to undress, he couldn't stop his sweet attack on her. He wanted to savor the taste of lavender mixed with the fresh ocean breeze on his taste buds but overall he needed to taste all of her. Right in this moment, she was his source of life.

He trailed his way down between the valley of her breasts, only pausing to pay attention to each breast, circling her nipples with his tongue before he moved over her hipbone to her core. Soon she was writhing and moaning beneath him, the sounds coming from her mouth were music to his ears. This was one of the most erotic experiences in his life and he was happy to share it with someone as special as Lizzie.

"Raymond, please.", she begged, her eyes rolling back into their sockets as he closed his warm mouth around her sensitive bundle of nerves. His vocal cords were thrumming in pleasure, over and over again. He knew there couldn't be anyone else but her from now on.

She desperately pulled on his arms, demanding more, everything of him. He was doing wicked things with his delicate tongue she'd never experienced before. It was almost to good to be true. He added a finger to the mix, curling up while he picked up the pace with his mouth, sending her straight over the edge.

She'd never felt so worshipped by a man before. He was eying her every move, regarding every single moan with a hum in return. He received pleasure by giving it to her and of that wasn't a turn on, what else was?

He left a line of kisses until they were at eye level, gently stroking her hair away. She was still panting, her heartbeat so prominent that he could probably hear it as well. With one hand at his neck she pulled him down to her, their lips barely touching. "Clothes. Off. Now!"

He happily obliged, stripping off his garments and crawled up on top of her. Her manicured fingers brushed through his chest hair to his straining erection, taking him in her hand.

"Lizzie!", he growled, his hips jerking forward. "I don't want to spoil the mood but are you on birth control?"

With her lips pressed together, she nodded and ran his member along her wet folds, slicking him up before she finally took him in. He slowly pushed foward, watching her expression changing from slight pain to pleasure.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?", he asked, nuzzling her the area under her ear with his nose.

Raising her hips and taking him in further, she gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Yeah, just go slow for now."

Easier said than done though. He pulled back slowly, barely moving out before pushing back in. She was so tight around him, it made him nearly forget himself. He sucked, bit and kissed every spot he could reach. He intended to make her come like no other did before him. He wanted to ruin her for other men.

"Tell me what you want!" He panted, gripping her hips roughly. "How do you want me to make you come?" Almost pulling out completely, he stilled his movements before slamming back in harder than before.

"Yes! God, Raymond... harder!", she moaned, wounding her arms around him for support. Sweat was beading on her skin, the sensations of their joined bodies becoming too much with every thrust of his hips. She pulled him down for a searing kiss as he picked up his pace and took a hold on the railing.

Her walls clenched around him as she fell apart and he couldn't hold back any longer. With one last thrust, he came with a low groan. After rolling off, he covered their sweat bathed bodies with a blanket before pulling her against his chest and dozing off to sleep.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning with Ray still asleep next to her, she went for her morning routine. After she'd started the coffee machine she decided to check her cell phone. _10 missed calls_ and _1 text message_ was written on the screen.

She nearly dropped her cell as she read what Samar had sent.

' _Raymond Kershaw doesn't exist. I did a little research on him. Liz, you must be careful. His name is Raymond Reddington and he's number four on the FBI's most wanted list. I've sent you his file. Please call me back when you read this.'_

Well, what was she supposed to do now?

 **TBC...sorry this just happened.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is the officially last chapter to this story. I'm going to spend** **the rest of my holidays updating my other two fics.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

* * *

She'd never been so glad to be back home, without a most wanted fugitive. Ray was on a business trip for two days already in which he tried to call her but she would rather burn in hell than to talk to him again. The day she found out about his 'job', she had acted more careful around him because for all that she knew he was a murderer and a dangerous person and if this wasn't enough Samar had put the final nail into the coffin. Her friend told her about a man she got to know recently. He was the CEO of a successful firm and told Samar about a bet with a man whose name was Raymond.

 _"Raymond has to make you fall for him in order to close the deal with Hazin, Liz."_

She was angry and in despair because, ultimately, she wasn't better than him but his deal explained a lot about his behavior towards her. Was he only so sympathetic because he had to be or because this was who he _really_ was? She doubted it. They both pretended to be someone else and one thing lead to another. What he'd done felt so real though, and she couldn't believe that it was all a game, especially the night they had spent together. His words, his tender touch, all that couldn't have been pretended. Still, he had written his daily note for her. It was beyond cute but even if she was going to give them a chance, how could it work out?

Comfortably seated on her couch, she read several articles about him. The things the media and government accused him of seemed so unreal. Ray could never hurt someone, let alone kill a person. Samar suggested to call the police so that they would turn him in but he was on the run for over 20 years. Police or not, he would escape anyway. Startled at the sound of her doorbell that was echoing through her apartment, she tip toed to the door with a queasy feeling in her stomach and peeked through the peephole.

And there he stood in his navy blue suit, holding the brim of his hat in his hand. His Italian designer shoes repeatedly tapped on the ground as he let out a sigh. "Lizzie, I know you're in there. Open the door!"

Her back pressed against the doorframe as she pondered her options. She could simply ignore him or call him out on his evil plan.

"I certainly won't let in a most wanted fugitive!", she snapped.

A moment of silence followed but neither of them dared to move. He swallowed audibly while he went closer to the door. "I planned on telling you today. Please Lizzie, let me explain..."

"Oh really? Did you also want to explain that I have been nothing more than a bet between you and Hazin?"

She could see his surprised expression through the tiny hole which somehow fueled her anger towards him even more. "He's quite the gossip but just for your information, I'm not the only one who's been fooled. I was about to write an article about you! I only picked you to eventually push you away within 10 days!", she yelled with watery eyes.

He let out a breathy chuckle. "Well, it seems you have to change your headline because I'm still there and I intend on staying."

Pacing back and forth, she ran the fingers of one hand through her hair. She'd never met such a stubborn man in her entire life. If she wouldn't have been scared of what could happen when she opened the door, she would like to smack him.

"I want you to leave! You're a killer for gods sake!"

On the other side, an older woman who steered clear of Red as she heard what Lizzie was saying. He glanced towards the neighbor, the right curve of his lips slightly turning upwards into a forced smile. "Foreplay!", he lied as she nearly ran down the steps, his thumb pointing to the apartment door. "The innocent girl versus dangerous criminal scenario really turns her on."

He needed time to think, he wanted to explain everything, reveal what he did in the past but most of all he wanted to get inside. Knocking again, he begged her to let him in. He was so much into her that he won't give up on her just yet. After minutes of pleading his voice died in his throat.

"You know I could always call the police!", came her reply.

He slid down against the wall, laughing frustrately. "By all means, please do so. I don't care if they throw me in a hole but, at least, I know that I've tried everything in my power to convince you that my intentions were pure.", he said, his head tilted to the side. "It's true. It started as a fraud but that changed quickly. With you, I can be the man I used to be, Lizzie. You have to believe me that I could never cause you harm. I've only commited these crimes to survive. I didn't have another choice."

A single tear fell from her eye. She wanted to believe him and even if it was all true, their relationship was build on a lie. They both played each other and fell in love with illusions but that he was risking his freedom endeared her. Why would he do that if his feelings for her weren't real by now? Her hand closed around the doorknob. Her head told her to keep him waiting and not to give in so soon but her heart was a complete different matter. She loved him; that was no secret anymore but did she love the criminal, too?

Seated on the ground, she pulled her knees against her chest as the tears ran freely down her cheeks. The sudden hole in her heart was about to tear her apart. She wept for herself and for him. For them. It was ridiculous actually. She knew him for a week and was more devastated than after the end of her marriage.

Her eyes glanced sideways to the floor as he shoved a post it note beneath the door. She unwrapped the paper and read his message which only made her cry harder even though it had been followed by a chocked laugh. Five words settled her decision set in stone, as preposterous as they were.

 _"Let me be your Jellybaby"_

He turned around after she opened the door, relief painted all over his features as she held out her hands. He pulled her into a tight embrace and swore to never let her go again.

"You know, it was all an act right?", she said while wrapping her arms around his waist. "The pet names and all that..."

"What? You're not a frutarian?", he feigned offense and grinned.

He felt more than saw her smile. "I'd kill for a steak."

"I knew it!"

She took a step back to look at him, her lips turning upwards. "You didn't."

"I could taste it on your pretty lips, sweetheart. The day we've had our first kiss you surely had a roast beef sandwich."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just kissed you and figured the truth will come out eventually.", he shrugged. "I love you, frutarian or not."

Standing on her toes, she captured his mouth with her lips, both sighting relieved. It may started as a lie but it turned into something beautiful and she wondered how many people experienced love the way she did. People, no matter how many bad things they've done, deserve a second chance in life and she would give him this.

"You won!"

He opened his eyes, palming her cheeks gently. "What?"

"I love you, Ray! I didn't want to but I couldn't help it."

Seeking out her lips again he whispered, "Then, we both won."

fin.

 **Thank you so much for all of your reviews, faves and follows. I would leave them there for now and might add an epilogue but that will take some time though.**


End file.
